This invention relates to embodiments of a second modular mount rack frame for storing computer related devices such as hubs, switches, routers and servers. More particularly this invention relates to a second modular mount rack frame with detachable rigid modular support structures. This second modular mount rack frame also contains connecting plates for vertical attachments, lateral adjustment components and vertically attachment of two individual modular rigid support structures. Furthermore, there are connecting brackets which attach to both mounted devices and modular rigid support structures, thereby effectively stacking them vertically within the frame. This invention also relates to embodiments for a third mount rack frame and a fourth mount rack frame.
The prior art discloses cabinets for storage of computer related device which are expensive and cumbersome. They also require humidity and temperature controls because of their non-ventilated interior environment. Prior art storage structures also lack flexibility for adjusting the horizontal dimension of the mount rack frame whenever devices deviate from standard horizontal dimensions. Furthermore, because these prior art storage structures are not modular; they cannot stack vertically upon each other in an interchangeable manner. Prior art storage structures also do not exhibit reversibly attached rack bases by which the mount rack frame moves across a flat horizontal surface such as a floor.
The second mount rack frame solves these problems in an economical manner and contains the advantages of the mount rack frame previously described in U.S. utility patent application Ser. No. 11/364,495. With partially elliptical apertures and appropriate mechanical fasteners, the horizontal dimension within a standard mount rack frame is easily manually adjustable. If mobility is desired, each mount rack frame reversibly attaches to a rack base which includes wheels or coasters.
The current mount rack frame comprises numerous prototypes with dimensions which conform to standardized measurements (as well as multiples thereof) of the computer device industry. Because the mount rack frame is modular, additional rigid modular support structures vertically stack upon posterior or first anterior rigid modular support structures for increased storage.
The first embodiment of my second mount rack frame accommodates servers as well as hubs, switches, routers which were the subject of U.S. application Ser. No. 11/364,495. This improved second modular mount rack frame comprises larger wider frame components for easier assembly. Second mount rack frame also implements thick bolts with matching self—locking inserted hex nuts. As in the prototypes in U.S. application Ser. No. 11/364,495, now abandoned, modular rigid support structures stack upon each other vertically for additional storage.
The first embodiment of my second mount rack frame has up to two sets of rigid vertically aligned components which are spaced to create up to two parallel rigid modular multi-component support structures with parallel horizontal rigid components. The anterior rigid modular multi-component support structure can be taller than the posterior modular unit or vice versa. In this second mount rack frame these rigid modular multi-component rigid support structures may also be the same height, although both attach to two corresponding straight base supports.
The first embodiment of my second mount rack frame performs two important functions: It may connect at two opposing anterior points along a server or hub for support solely by two opposing vertical rigid support components. The second mount frame also connects at four points—two anterior and two posterior—along larger devices such as servers. The four point vertically second mount rack frame component can also be vertically expanded by adding interchangeable modular rigid support structures.
None of the prior art prototypes possess the capability for (i) reversible and interchangeable four opposing point and two opposing point support of computer related devices by (ii) the reversible removal of a posterior modular rigid support structure; and thereby (iii) reducing the mount rack frame to one anterior modular rigid support structure for lighter devices. The first embodiment of my second mount rack frame comprises the structural capability to support    (i) more than one rigid multi-component support structure in vertical alignment and attachment to    (ii) both laterally aligned rigid multi-component support structures, and    (iii) with or without a maximum load of stored attaching vertically aligned devices.
In a second embodiment of the second mount rack frame a single modular rigid multi-component support structure comprises structural features, preferably aligned aperture pairs and inserted mechanical fasteners, by which to vertically attach another rigid modular rigid support structure. Each such vertically aligned modular rigid support structure is preferably interchangeable with the remaining vertically aligned modular rigid support structure. Each single modular rigid support structure also functions as a mount rack frame, without additional rigid multi-component modular support structure(s), when attached to a mount rack frame base.
Each single modular rigid support structure in both the four-point frame and the second embodiment also preferably comprises structural features by which each rigid modular multi-component support structure is adjusted to compensate for mechanical deviations in (i) attaching devices that attach mounted devices to the frame (ii) as well as the mounted devices themselves. This second embodiment of the second mount rack frame may also support more than one additional rigid multi-component support structure in vertical alignment and attachment.
In a third mount rack frame there is an upper rigid horizontal component comprises a single rigid metal strip that attaches to each of two opposing rigid vertical components. There is also a lower rigid horizontal component that (i) attaches to the two-opposing rigid vertical components, and (ii) weighs more than the upper rigid horizontal component. The two rigid vertical components directly oppose each other, and each rigid vertical component comprises a longitudinal vertical recess to reduce frame weight. As in the second mount rack frame, each rigid vertical component attaches to each rack base leg along the longitudinal length of the rack base leg in a perpendicular manner. Each rigid vertical component also preferably attaches to each rack base leg along the longitudinal length of each rack base leg in an anterior-posterior configuration. This anterior-posterior attachment of each rigid vertical component provides a free-standing ability to the frame even when the maximum number of stored devices are attached in vertical alignment along the longitudinal length/height of rigid vertical components.